The invention concerns rimless spectacles where the endpieces and the bridge can be fixed to the lenses without closing-blocks or an upper-bar or drilling holes through the lenses as it has to be done with all rimless spectacles. These holes can be drilled easily when using simple plastic lenses. However, it is extremely difficult to drill hard phototropic lenses or very risky when the lenses are expensive as for example bifocal lenses. The risk that the lenses crack is very high for the optician. Therefore, complicated or expensive lenses are not used very often because of these disadvantages.
The present invention is a solution to avoid drilling holes in the lenses. It is known that there are spectacles where one half has not the traditional eye rim but a tight-thread or band and the ends are fixed in a suitable way near the end-pieces and the nose-bridge.
In German AS Nos. 11 08 942 and, 10 47 476 frames made in that way are disclosed. With all these frames we find two different parts of construction which is the rigid upper bar and the elastic thread or band for the lower part or vice versa. These styles do not give the best aesthetic impression and they have not the standard of perfection as with the rimless spectacles where however hioles have to be drilled into the lenses at the level of the end-pieces and the bridge in order to stabilize frame and lenses. The present invention does not require drilling or the use of screws.
German AS No. 12 27 691 discloses a pair of spectacles without a frame where no holes are necessary in the glasses, however, a rigid upper bar is provided there too, and the glasses are held by a flexible thread. To connect the glasses and the upper bar, retaining means are required which disfigure the frame so that special ornamental trimmings have to be attached.
Moreover, rimless eye-glasses are known from German Pat. No. 923 812 which have no upper bar for the lenses. For stabilization of these lenses a kind of clamp is used. The bridge is fixed by means of a plastic thread to the lenses but in addition there are holes through the clamps and the lenses. The drilling that is required in this execution has many disadvantages as already mentioned and will be avoided by the new suggested solution.